I will answer questions the SH won't
by DemonicFury
Summary: My OC, Sarah Dervan, is willing to answer any questions you have about the Storm Hawks/Cyclonians.Just read the first chapter for an explanation.
1. Introduction

Credit for the original idea of an Ask the Storm Hawks fan fic goes to The New GreenWolfBoss. If GWB has a problem with me doing this then they should either e-mail me or say it in a review of this story.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Hello. My name is Sarah Dervan. I am the leader of the Snow Dragon Crew. Or at least, I was until most of my crew was captured by Cyclonians and my second-in-command, Glacialis Gelu, betrayed me. I have been living with the Storm Hawks on the Condor for a year and I've noticed/heard quite a few things about them and their enemies, the Cyclonians. I have decided to answer questions for all of you people on My new second-in-command, Johnny Frost, will also be helping me by giving his opinion on the questions and the answers. And unfortunately, the Storm Hawks have gotten into the habit of coming into my room without knocking so they may say something about the questions/answers as well. With any luck, though, the Cyclonians won't come in but they might so be prepared. Feel free to ask about myself, Johnny, and Glacialis as well.

Johnny: Yeah, and hurry! I wanna answer some questions now!

Me//hits Johnny in stomach// Shut up! We gotta wait for them to review and ask questions!

Johnny: Ow... Well hurry up you stupid eejits!

Me: You're actually reading that book?

Johnny: Yes, actually, its quite good.

Me//rolls eyes// The House of the Scorpion is not that good!

Johnny: Yes it is!

Me: No its not!

Johnny: Yeah, it is!

Glacialis//walks in// Well, this could be awhile... //sees computer//publishes writing and then leaves//


	2. First Round of Answers

Warning: There is adult content mention and foul language used. That is why the fan fic is rated so high.

-----------------------------------

This question is from Nakedmolerat05:

**About Aerrow**

**1. Is he a leftie or a rightie? Or is he ambidexterous?**

Me: Uh... //goes and gets Aerrow// Answer this.

Aerrow: Fine. I am ambidextrous.

Me: Thank you, now leave. //pushes him out//

----------------------------------

Me: These questions are from The Death Booster:

**About Dark Ace**

**1. Does he like Master Cyclonis or Raveness?**

Me: This was not very hard to find out. I simply snuck into an airduct and saw them... well... **doing** it. It is official. The Dark Ace is with Master Cyclonis! Oh, and Master Cyclonis is actually only a year younger then the Dark Ace. She just uses a crystal to cover it up!

Johnny: I bet girls everywhere wish they could do that.

Me: Probably...

Johnny: It's still gross that they're together.

Me: Not really.

**2. Are his eyes naturally that color?**

Me: This was hard to find out but more spying on him in the mornings led me to the answer. Yes, his eyes are naturally that color red.

**3. What kind of skimmer does he ride? **

Me: He rides a Talon Switchblade Elite.

**About Master Cyclonis**

**1. Did she love her parents?**  
Me: This was very hard to find out but I managed to overhear the Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis talking about it. Apparently, they like to talk after they've done it and are resting.

Johnny: Ew...

Me: Shut up. Anyway, yes, she greatly loved her father. She never knew her mother because her mother was killed on an unofficial mission soon after Master Cyclonis was born. She and her father were very close until... Well I'll answer that next.

**2. How did she come to power?**

Me: She came to power when her father was killed by the leader of the original Storm Hawks. His death was accidental but it still turned Master Cyclonis' dislike of the Storm Hawks to hate, leading her to hurt the Storm Hawks horribly by having the Dark Ace betray them and destroy them.

Johnny: Wow...

Me: Seriously...

**About Aerrow**

**1. Who is his love interest?**

Me: This was quite easy to figure out. Aerrow likes... Piper!

**About Stork**

**1. Do you plan on telling him anytime soon?**

Me//blushes//

Johnny: ROFLMAO

Me: NO WAY!!! NEXT FUCKING QUESTION!!!!!!!

**About you**

**1. What is your history with Glacialis?**

Me: Glacialis was my best friend and second-in-command of my crew until we were attacked by the Cyclonians. Johnny and I escaped but the rest of my crew were captured. When faced with the 'join us or perish' choice, he joined the Cyclonians. //sighs// I miss him...

Johnny: Oh just fuck him already!

Me: Shut the hell up//punches him//

**About Glacialis**

**1. How do you think he feels about you?**

Me//is busy with Johnny//

Glacialis//walks in and reads computer//begins typing//

I have... mixed feelings about Sarah. As the Dark Ace's apprentice, I have been trained to hate her and to kill her if need be but I actually feel... bad about betraying her. Don't tell her this but... I love her...

//publishes fan fic before Sarah can read it//


	3. Second Round of Answers

Me: This question is from ShadowHawk91:

**About Aerrow **

**1. if all the OCs out there that Aerrow was paired with in the stories, who would he fall for? and this includes my OCs. Oh, and tell Aerrow that I LOVE him.**

Me: I better get Aerrow to answer this himself... Aerrow, get in here!

Aerrow: All right. So, I have to go read all of those fan fics about me?

Me: Yes.

Aerrow: Give me a little bit.

//later after he's read all of the fan fics with him being paired with an OC//

Me: So?

Aerrow: I can't choose. All of those stories were great and if I had to, I could not choose between the OCs in them. Oh and thanks. I'm not sure I've had anyone besides my parents love me before.

Johnny: He doesn't know about Piper's feelings, does he?

Me: Guess not.

-------------------------------------------

Johnny: I have a question of my own.

Me: Really? Do tell.

Johnny: Well, I was wondering, who's a better shot, Finn or Raveness?

Me: Good question. Let's go find out. Finn!

Finn: What?

Me: Your fans want to see you beat Raveness in a targeting contest!

Finn//runs in room with crossbow in hand// Just tell me when and where.

Me: Gimme a minute. I gotta go talk to someone.

Finn: Who?

Me: Oh just the daughter of the Dark Ace.

Finn: What?!

Me: Well we need Raveness to cooperate so I thought that she would be the best person to contact.

Finn: I'll just wait here.

Me: Fine. //whispers// Whimp.

Finn: At least I can spell wimp!

Me: Grr... //throws can at him//

Finn//is hit by said can//

Me//chuckles//

//later at Cyclonia//

Me: Dark Fire, you there?

Dark Fire: What?

Me: Tell Raveness that we need her for a targeting contest on the Condor.

Dark Fire: Fine. And please use my real name from now on. //calls Raveness and tells her//

//later on the Condor//

Raveness: Pathetic fool. This contest is mine.

Finn: Whatever.

Me: Ready? Shoot!

R & F//both shoot and hit the target//

Me: Well. Now we know. Raveness and Finn are equal when it comes to aiming. Raveness' arrows are just more powerful.

Johnny: Are we done for this round?

Me: Yep. But remember to keep sending in questions. We'll find out the answer to any question!

Johnny: Including ones about Dark Fire?

Me: Yep.

//publishes story//


	4. Third Round of Answers

Me: Is that a question you want me to answer on here or was it just a thought you had while typing, ShadowHawk?

Anyway... These questions are from The Death Booster:

**About Dark Fire**

**1. How old is she?**

Me: She is five years old. And just to let you know, the Dark Ace is 28.

**2. Who's her mother? (as if I need to ask)**  
Me: Master Cyclonis, of course.

**3. Does she have any siblings?**

Me: Uh... I dunno. //calls Dark Fire// Mind comin' here and answering a few questions?

Dark Fire: I'll be right over.

//later...//

Dark Fire: No, I have no siblings. I don't particularly want any, either.

**4. How many people know about her?**

Dark Fire: Let's see... Counting Mommy and Daddy... Six!

Me: Make that seven. I told Finn who you were...

Dark Fire: Daddy's gonna be so mad that you told him about me.

Me: I know...

**5. Could you name those people?**  
Dark Fire: Sarah, Johnny, Dark Ace, Master Cyclonis, Raveness, Snipe, **Finn.**

Me//cringes//

**6. What does she look like?**

Me: Dark Fire has her mother's eyes and her father's hair color. Her hair is shoulder length and she wears dark red gloves and a cape like her mother's except without the spikes that transform to create a hood.

Dark Fire: Stop using my nickname!

Me: Well I can't use your first name.

Dark Fire: Why not?

Me: Because I don't know it!

Dark Fire: Well I can't tell you it!

Me: Why not?

Dark Fire: Because I promised Daddy I wouldn't tell anyone my real name...

Me: So why did you keep telling me to use it?

Dark Fire: Because I wanted to see if Daddy had told you it. I guess that since he doesn't know that you know about me, he wouldn't tell you my name.

Me: Duh. Anyway, I have a question for you.

Dark Fire: What is it?

Me: What weapon do you use in battle?

Dark Fire: Depends. If I do not feel like truly fighting, I use my mother's staff. If I feel like it, I'll secretly borrow my father's sword and use it.

Me: Who could you possibly be fighting? And how could they not find out who you are?

Dark Fire: I fight everyone. Even my father and his Talons. I borrow my mother's age masking crystal to make myself look 16 and then I wear full body armor like my father's except it is unmarked and the helmet covers my whole face. I fake my voice to make people think I am a boy.

Me: What name do you go by?

Dark Fire: The Shadow Ace.

Me: Figures.

Dark Fire: Shut up. So, any more questions?

Me: Not at the moment.

Dark Fire: I'll stay here for awhile.

Me: Let me guess. You want to make your parents get really worried and come looking.

Dark Fire//giggles// Yep.

Me: Remember people, send in as many questions as you wish. We have nothing better to do than answer them!

Dark Fire: Yep!


	5. Fourth Round of Answers

Me: Hello, faithful fans!

Johnny: Meaning "Hello, ShadowHawk91 and The Death Booster, the only people who felt bad enough for us to favorite this fanfic."

Me: Shaddup!

Dark Fire//clears throat// Anyway, there seems to be a few questions in the mailbox.

Me: Hey! Stop reading my mail!

Dark Fire: Shut up; I'm trying to read.

Me//rolls eyes// Kids...

Dark Fire//flips her off//

Johnny: ROFLMAO You got flipped off by a kid!

Me: Shut up!

Dark Fire: **Anyway, **this question is from ShadowHawk91:

**About Dark Fire**

**1. Why is your name Dark Fire? **

Dark Fire: A fair question. As I said in the last... issue of this fanfiction, my name is-

Me: Aw, that's easy! Her name's Dark Fire because she likes fire and she wanted to have a name like her father's!

Dark Fire//pushes her off bed// Anyway, my name is not actually Dark Fire. I cannot tell you my real name but I can tell you that my nickname is Dark Fire because-as Sarah said-I wanted a name like my father's. I chose the second part to be fire because like fire, I have the ability to burn those around me, I am very hard to snuff out, and I can get out of control sometimes.

Me: Like a wildfire!

Dark Fire: Correct. Now, onto the next question.

----------------------------------

Dark Fire: Hmm... This person asked not to be named...

Johnny: Let's say their name just to piss 'em off!

Me: No! That's not right!

Dark Fire: Agreed. Let's respect their privacy.

Me: Now read it.

Dark Fire: It says...

**About Dark Ace**

**1. Is the Dark Ace into S&M?**

Me//blinks in disbelief//

Johnny: ROFLMAO

Dark Fire: Sarah, what is S&M?

Me//laughs nervously// Nothing! Next question!

Johnny//whispers// But we said we'd answer any question...

Me//whispers// Remember how I spied on him? Well I learned just what he likes and that is not S&M. Now drop it or else.

Johnny: Fine... Next question...

Dark Fire//is confused but lets it go//

Johnny: This does explain why it was sent via e-mail...

Me: Drop it!

Dark Fire//sighs// Let's see... This one's about Radarr...

-------------------------------------------------------

Dark Fire: This one is from Tetsusaiga52:

**About Radarr**

**1. What is Radarr?**

Dark Fire: Good question! Let's go ask him!

Me: Right!

//finds Radarr//

Me: Radarr, what are you?

Radarr: Chitter. Chitter. Squeak. Squeak. Acrop.

Me: WTF

Johnny: I got it!

Dark Fire & Me: You do?

Johnny: Yep. He's a sky monkey.

Dark Fire & Me//sigh// Idiot...

Radarr//jumps up and down angrily//

Johnny: Fine. He's a mission specialist.

Me: I think he's a flying rat.

Dark Fire: Don't be silly. He can't fly. Can he?

Johnny: Let's find out. //grabs Radarr and throws him off Condor//

All Three//watches Radarr disappear//

Me: I guess not.

Dark Fire: Apparently.

All Three//publish this and then watch TV while eating pizza//

Aerrow: Radarr? Hey, have you guys seen Radarr?

Me: Nope.

Johnny: Uh uh.

Dark Fire: I saw nothing//looks dramatic before going back to watch TV//

Aerrow//gives us crazy looks for a few minutes before going away//


	6. Fifth Round of Answers

Me: We're back with more!

Dark Fire: And today we have Bean Dip Brains with us!

Bean Dip Brains: The name's Finn! Finn!

Dark Fire: Can you spell it?

Finn: Of course! F-I-N-E! Finn!

Me: Uh...

Dark Fire: Don't ask. Please don't ask.

Me: Anyway, this question is from ShadowQueen25:

**About Master Cyclonis:**

Dark Fire: That's not a one...

Me: Shut up.

Dark Fire: That's still not a-

Me: Shut up!

Dark Fire: Fine.

Me: Anyway, back to the question...

**About Master Cyclonis**

**1. Does Master Cyclonis have a pet? (not counting slaves...) **

Me: Well?

Dark Fire: I dunno...

Finn: coughDarkAcecough coughsexypettycough

Me & Johnny: ROFLOAO

Dark Fire: ...Uh... What does that mean?

Master Cyclonis: Do I even want to know?

Finn//is shocked//

Sarah, Johnny, and Dark Fire: Uh oh...

Dark Ace: I doubt it.

Finn//in squeaky nervous voice// You guys could have warned me.

Me: I wish someone would have warned us.

Dark Ace//looks around// What are you doing here, Dark Fire?

Master Cyclonis//reads computer// Apparently answering questions about us and the Storm Hawks.

Dark Ace: Like what?

Me and Johnny//thinking// Please don't read the S&M question/answer...

Master Cyclonis: They want to know if I have a pet.

Dark Ace: Do you?

Master Cyclonis: Of course. I have a black horned wolf named Shade.

Dark Ace: Really? Well where is he?

Master Cyclonis: In my staff. //staff glows as beam of light flows from it//

Shade//shakes himself off// You rang?

Me: Holy- //falls off bed//

Master Cyclonis: Human form, please.

Shade: As you wish. //transforms into a man covered in animal furs and has an animal skull on his head//

Master Cyclonis: See?

Me: Well that's new.

Dark Fire: I think I've seen you before.

Master Cyclonis: Possibly. Sometimes I have him guard your room instead of the regular goons.

Dark Ace//is kinda annoyed that Master Cyclonis kept this from him// Why wasn't I told of him?

Master Cyclonis: Because.

Dark Ace//decides to take that as the answer instead of arguing//

Finn: Pushover...

Dark Ace//pushes Finn off of bed// Dark Fire, come along.

Dark Fire: No! I wanna stay here//stamps foot//

Master Cyclonis: Fine. In that case, we shall stay as well.

Me: This is bad. What if someone sends in a question about one or both of them?

Johnny: Let's hope they do. I wanna see their faces when a question like the S&M one comes in.

Finn: I'm just gonna sit on the other side of the bed until they leave.

Me: Fine. Now hurry and send in more questions, people//publishes fanfic//


	7. Sixth Round of Questions

Me: We are back!

Dark Fire//is busy doing Algebra 1 homework because her parents think she's a genius//

Johnny//is in the bathroom//

Finn//is cowering behind bed//

Dark Ace: What's the next question we need to answer?

Me: We? I don't remember saying you could answer any questions.

Dark Ace: I believe I have a right to answer in my daughter's place.

Finn: Just let him. It might be interesting.

Me: Fine... Okay. This question is from Unleash the Shadow:

**About Aerrow **

**1. How old was he when he started flying a skimmer? **

Me: Someone go get Aerrow!

Dark Fire: Busy//is copying answers from the back of the book//

Dark Ace//is glaring at Dark Fire for copying answers from the back of the book//

Dark Fire//is too busy with copying the answers out of the back of the book to notice the Dark Ace glaring at her for copying the answers out of the back of the book//

Master Cyclonis: Shade, go get Aerrow.

Shade: As you wish. //disappears//reappears a minute later with Aerrow in his arms//

Aerrow: What the-

Shade//drops him//

Aerrow: Oof//rubs head// Ow... What do you guys- //gasps// The Dark Ace! And Master Cyclonis//draws daggers// We gotta-

Me//tackles Aerrow// No! Aerrow, they're here to help with the fanfic. They won't cause much trouble. Promise!

Aerrow//growls// Fine but if anything happens, you're responsible!

Me//salutes// Sir, yes, Sir! Now would you mind answering the question?

Aerrow: What question?

Me//points to computer//

Aerrow: Oh. //reads question// I first rode a skimmer when I was only about five. My father took me riding quite a few times before Cyclonians began attacking more and more. I first piloted a skimmer when I was ten. I had to ride it because the Cyclonians attacked and I had to run. That was also when I first found Radarr. I saved him from getting eaten by Sky Sharks and from then on, he's been at my side.

Dark Ace//picks up Dark Fire by the back of her shirt//

Dark Fire: Hey!

Dark Ace//tears up the math work// Now actually do it instead of just copying it.

Dark Fire//is slightly scared by her father's tone// O-okay...

Dark Ace//feels bad but stands over her with a stern look on his face as she starts working//

Me: I guess that's all we have for today...

Dark Fire: ...//start crying//

Dark Ace//breaks down and hugs her//

Master Cyclonis: ...Pushover...

Johnny & Me: Agreed...

Finn: ...Help me...

Aerrow: Okay... //publishes fanfic//


	8. Seventh Round of Questions

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner!

--

Dark Fire: Hello, and welcome back to "I will answer questions the SH won't". Sarah and Johnny are currently on a mission, so my crew and I will be answering your questions for now.

Dark Ace: Don't forget about us.

Dark Fire: Oh, yeah…. My parents will also be answering questions….

Revana: Can we get on with this?

Dark Fire: Fine…. Oh, by the way, say hi to Revana. She is the 18-year-old daughter of Ravess and…. Snipe.

Revana: Shut up.

Dark Fire: I said nothing. So, where's DJ?

Revana: He's busy fixing his speakers; now let's get on with this!

Dark Fire: Shut the hell up, you stupid bitch.

Revana: O.O

Dark Fire: Now then….. Our first question is from…. Hmm…. I'll have Sarah answer that one…… Here we go!

**Question from: the Raptor**

**Question: what exactly are Wallops anyway more specificly are the a kind of rhino or what?**

Dark Fire: Hmmm….. Could someone go get Junko?

/no one stands/

Dark Fire: Fine….. Reaper!

/a figure cloaked in black appears behind her/

Everybody except Dark Fire: What the-

/Dark Ace stands and draws his sword/

Dark Ace: Step away from my daughter!

Dark Fire: Shut it, Dad.

/Dark Fire turns back to computer/

Dark Fire: Now then….. Reaper, go get Junko. I need him to answer this question.

/Reaper nods and disappears/

Revana: Uhh…… Who was that?

Dark Fire: That was my loyal servant/guardian, Reaper.

Dark Ace: Why haven't we heard of him?

Dark Fire: He's been on a mission for awhile and just got back.

Master Cyclonis: Shade, follow him.

/Shade nods and disappears/

**A Few Minutes Later….. **

/Reaper reappears with Junko beside him and Shade held under his left arm/

Dark Fire: Do what you wish with Shade, I am only concerned with speaking to Junko.

/Reaper thinks for a minute before dropping Shade at the end of Sarah's bed/

Dark Fire: Hey, Junko, someone wants to know what Wallops are.

Junko: Well…. Wallops are humanoid rhino creatures that are known for their great physical strength.

Dark Fire: Are there nonhumanoid rhinos somewhere in the Atmos?

Junko: Not anymore. They went extinct a long time ago.

Dark Fire: Wonder why…..

Junko: It's because there wasn't enough room for both the Wallops and the regular rhinos. It was survival of the fittest and they lost.

Dark Fire: Wow, you seem rather smart for a Wallop. No offense, of course.

Junko: None taken. Wallops aren't known for being smart.

Dark Fire: Well, I think our question has been answered. Thanks for your help, Junko.

/Dark Fire shakes hands with Junko/

Junko: No problem. Now, I think I need to get back to my weekly repairs on the ship.

Dark Fire: Okay, then. See ya later!

/Junko walks out of room/

Dark Fire: Oh, look, another question from the Raptor.

**Question from: the Raptor**

**Question:****why are you such a pushover when your like the most feared guy in Atmos? taking split personality to a whole new level.**

Dark Ace: o.O

Master Cyclonis: LOL

Dark Ace: I'm not a pushover!!

Dark Fire: Yeah, you are.

Master Cyclonis: Its true, Dear.

Dark Ace: Okay, I am a pushover, but not everybody can order me around!

Master Cyclonis and Dark Fire: Yeah! Only we get to order him around.

Dark Ace: -.-'

/Dark Fire looks around/

Dark Fire: Hey…. Where's Finn?

Revana: He left while we were distracted by Reaper.

Dark Fire: Oh. Well anyway, next question!

/Dark Fire reads screen/

Dark Fire: Hey, who's Abyss?

Revana: Gimme a minute.

/Revana reads fanfic/

Revana: Apparently, she's Master Cyclonis' mother.

Dark Fire: o.O

Master Cyclonis: Maybe in their world!

Dark Fire: Anyway…..

**Question from: Kriatha Fenton**

**Question: This one is for Piper and Aerrow: Does Aerrow know that you really like him?**

Dark Fire: Uhh……

Revana: No, he doesn't know.

Dark Fire: How do you know?

Revana: Oh, please. Its obvious he doesn't know.

Dark Fire: Then let's tell him.

Revana: Let's not.

Dark Fire: Next question…..

**Question from Kriatha Fenton**

**Question: One for Shade:**

**Kudos for being Cyclonis's pet. Just curious, do you have any siblings?**

Master Cyclonis: Well, Shade?

Shade: I do not have any siblings. However, I do have a son named Shadow.

Dark Fire: Shadow?

/a horned dog appears behind her/

Shadow: You called?

Dark Fire: You're Shade's son?

Shadow: Yes.

Dark Fire: Now we know. Oh, and human form, please.

/Shadow transforms into a teenage boy with black and white streaked short hair/

Shadow: Now, let's move onto the next question.

Dark Fire: Right.

**Question from: Kriatha Fenton**

**Question:** **Finally one for Cyclonis:**

**Have you ever flown a skimmer, switchblade, or heli-scooter?(besides the one time with Piper and the Oblivion stone) **

Dark Fire: Well?

Master Cyclonis: Actually…. No. The only times I've even been on a skimmer, a switchblade, or a heli-scooter….someone else was driving…….

Dark Fire: That's kinda sad…. Even I've flown a skimmer before.

Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis: **We know.**

Dark Fire: Well, uh, that's the end of our show for today. If your question was not answered today, don't worry, it will be answered when our normal host return from their mission. And don't forget to keep sending in questions! We will answer them! Its our job!

/Dark Fire publishes fanfic/


End file.
